Inspiration on the Small Screen
by megalooch1
Summary: Watching a movie causes Maura to question a few things.


**A/N: Just a little somethin' somethin' I've had in my head for a while. A little fluffy Doctor-brain fun to be had. Hope y'all enjoy! Please review! (All characters and such belong to the talented writers, creators, and TNT)**

Fluffy romance movies weren't usually a first choice for Doctor Maura Isles, but she couldn't help falling for one today. Gray clouds covered the skies of Boston and large raindrops played an offbeat symphony on wide windowsills. It was one of the rare days where Maura found herself home alone with nothing of importance to get right to. And even though documentaries were her usual choice, something about the movie she was watching kept her interest.

Her best friend was currently occupied with a small plumbing job her father had managed to guilt her into. Detective Jane Rizzoli cherished her days off and usually made it a point to spend every moment with her dear friend. When she didn't get what she wanted, the object (or in this case, the person) standing in her way would be more than aware of her displeasure. The stubborn woman would be sure to drop things a little more loudly and mumble more than a few expletives under her breath.

Seated with her legs folded under her and wrapped in her most comfortable blanket, Maura found herself distracted midpoint through the movie. She was paying more attention to figuring out why this particular movie was having such an effect on her emotions. She had seen all the cinematic classics, read all the great romances, and this far from blockbuster movie had her brain working overtime.

There wasn't a thing that made this story stand out from the rest. The acting was subpar at best and the actors themselves had barely made their mark in Hollywood. As the story goes, the two main characters have been friends for years and realize that maybe there was something special between them. Once Maura had found herself yelling at the television, "Open your eyes! You're obviously so perfect for each other!" It caused her to stop and think. Something felt..._familiar._

This was when the focus on the film faded and unravelling the mystery began. The inner dialogue carried on for some time, answer questions she was surprised to be asking.

_The two main characters are best friends. The audience notices the small touches and extended eye contact, we're clued in to there being something more. The more assertive, dominant personality is undeniably attractive and could have anyone they want. Just like Jane. The other character, the best friend, is softer and more sensitive. Well put together and open. Just like me. They would spend late nights together and cuddle close as they watched tv. Just like Jane and I._

The ME's brow furrowed further as the list continued on.

The two actors held each others gaze, only breaking contact to look at lips that were smiling. The audience can't help but cheer them on to kiss. _Is that how I look at Jane? I've noticed her look at my lips when I'm speaking but I've never thought anything of it. She has tackled men twice her size to protect me, she has shot herself to guarantee the safety of her brother and myself. That's more than this movie has to offer and you already know these characters are meant to be._

Maura's thoughts were barely interrupted by the opening of her front door and the source of her confusion materializing before her. She spared a single glance before returning partial attention to the screen and the rest to her thoughts.

"You ok, Maur?" A voice rasped from somewhere behind her.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" The answer was quiet and held no emotion. She was too focused on her own questions. She barely even realized the couch sink as Jane joined her, or the thin arm make its way around her shoulder.

"You're zoning out to a rom-com. Not exactly the 'norm' for you." Jane laughed as she gave Maura's shoulder a firm squeeze.

Only at that moment did Maura realize their current position. _This right here. What is this?_ She took a moment to analyze the warmth she felt spread through her body at the close proximity of her friend. _What would it feel like if I let myself think of us as more?_ She closed her eyes and let her imagination take the wheel. She imagined what it would be like if Jane pulled her closer against her firm body. How it would feel when her own curves melted away against Jane's sharper edges. A content sigh escaped as her mouth curled to a big smile. Maura wasn't aware of any of these actions, she was too lost in her thoughts. _I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look._ Maura opened her eyes and turned to examine the lips in question, only to be met with Jane looking at her with an amused expression. After a quick glance at Jane's mouth, Maura turned her attention back to the television in hopes of hiding the blush she felt creeping up.

"Either the movie is REALLY good or you are somewhere else all together." Jane chuckled.

"I'm finding it quite informative actually."

Now Jane's laugh turned from a giggle to a roar. "Informative? Maura, you do realize this isn't a documentary, right?" She pointed at the screen.

"Of course. I'm capable of telling the difference between fact or fiction."

"I know that, Maur." She softened her tone and held the laughter back for another time.

"Look." Maura motioned towards the flashing screen. "They live 'happily ever after.' Like they were meant to be." Her face dropped slightly, from sadness and longing. She had been waiting her whole life to be swept off her feet and the only reason she didn't feel that yet was because it hadn't happened. But what Maura was beginning to realize was that its been happening for years, she just didn't recognize the feeling.

With Ian it was hard. Maura knew she loved him and their connection was limitless. He stood for things she admired and made her a better person because of it. But she never came first with Ian. She was now learning that loving, and truly being loved meant both people in the relationship shared first place. Maura watched Jane struggle with love on a few occasions. With Casey and Dean it never seemed comfortable for her friend. Even when Jane was happy that happiness faded quickly. But when the two women were together? Smiles came easy, nights felt longer, and anything seemed possible. Time stood still for the duo when they just relaxed and enjoyed the company.

"C'mon Maur! The best friends always end up together in these movies!" Jane reached for the remote as the credits started to roll.

"Jane, what are we?" She looked at the dark haired woman with confusion.

"Um...we're best friends. Is that what you're asking?" Jane mirrored Maura's confused look.

Maura stood abruptly and made her way to the kitchen. If her calculations were correct, the concern Jane was feeling towards her would be greater than the confusion and she'd follow her. As if on cue Jane rose from the couch and shuffled into the kitchen, confusion still apparent on her face.

Maura smirked to herself as she opened the refrigerator and reached in. "Beer?"

"Please." Jane took the offering and twisted off the top. After drinking down almost half the bottle in a few long pulls she set it on the counter. "Maura, what's going on?"

"I don't know! I watched that movie for less than an hour and I found myself cheering these two fictional characters on like my own happiness depended on it. It's so strange. It was like all their little moments together proved that they were meant to be. I know it sounds stupid, you can go ahead and laugh at me." She rested her body against the counter and let her hands hang at her side. _Three..two..one.._

Jane reached over to take Maura's hand in her own and held in tight. She was oblivious to the small smile the doctor was wearing when she began to reassure her. "That's not stupid. Not at all. Everyone wants a love like the ones they see in the movies."

"The ones that begin with the small touches?" Maura asked with her eyes big and shining.

"Yeah." The taller woman rasped.

"Where when they just look at each other they know what the other is feeling? Even though they're two separate beings and don't share a nervous system?"

Jane chuckled softly. "Yes."

"The kind of love that has those moments where you can't help but look at the other persons lips and you just know all they're thinking about is your kiss?" Maura risked a glance down to the other woman's tempting mouth.

Jane swallowed hard. "Yeah. Everyone wants that."

"Have you ever found it, Detective?" Maura was closing the distance between them slowly. Jane didn't move, she wasn't running, she wasn't looking away, she wasn't even breathing.

"N-no." She stammered. "Have you?" Jane began to close the distance. She could feel Maura's warm breath mingling with her own. Just when she thought her lips were about to be welcomed home, Jane was stopped by a slap to her arm as Maura pulled back.

"We are those people, Jane!"

"Ow! Maura! What the hell? And don't tell me to watch my language!" Jane began rubbing her upper arm.

"The touches, the looks, the comforting hugs, the way you hold my hand and stare at my lips when I explain the limbic system. You've silently admired my breasts on several occasions and I've never been shy about admiring your body. We're a couple without the sex, which I know would be fantastic." Though Maura knew she was rambling she couldn't stop as the evidence poured from her mouth. "You would and have taken a bullet for me, I've never felt as safe as I do when I'm with you. I know that my 'happily ever after' doesn't exist if its not with you."

Jane just stared at the smaller woman for a moment, trying to allow the many words to sink in. There wasn't one argument she could come up with, not one word could she disagree with. Maura was right. They had everything those fairy-tale love stories had and then some. But instead of confirming what the ME said, Jane decided to finish the almost kiss that was interrupted before.

Maura stood quietly awaiting Jane's response. She was scared to think she went too far, but forgot her fear when she was rewarded with soft lips pressed to hers. There was no friendship in this kiss, there was romance and there was love. The kiss was slow and tentative but full of emotion. Once the women pulled apart to catch their breath, they shared a goofy smile and a sigh of contentment.

Jane pressed her forehead against the doctor's. "Was this your research project for the day?"

"I am two things, Jane Rizzoli. I am a doctor and a hopeless romantic. Those are two things I'll never doubt: science and true love."

She leaned in to capture those lips once again and felt Jane whisper against her own, "I love you too."

Maura's heart never felt lighter than it did in that moment when she finally understood what it was like to be swept of her feet.


End file.
